As part of the 1984 International Congress of Pacific Basin Societies (Honolulu, Hawaii, December 16-21, 1984), a joint team of Japanese, U.S., Canadian and Australian coordinators has assembled 24 speakers from these countries to address a Symposium devoted to all aspects of Natural Products Chemistry. Modern techniques of structure determination (including all physical methods), state-of-the-art methodology of the synthesis of natural products and of biosynthetic pathway determination are main themes of the program. An audience of between 800 and 1,000 is expected at the main invited lectures and some 120 contributed papers and posters are anticipated.